Eternel amour
by also22
Summary: je ne suis pas très forte pour faire les résumés. rewiew SVP merci


Malheureusement tout les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la talentueuse J-K Rowling. Je ne perçois rien en écrivant cela.  
  
Eternel amour  
  
Hermione était sur les marches de l'autel. Toutes les personnes qui étaient venu pour assister à son mariage avec Ron partaient petit à petit. Au moment de la cérémonie quand on lui avait demander si elle le voulait pour mari, elle ne pu dire ''oui''. Tout le monde fut surpris de cette réaction mais elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire cela. Quand elle avait dit ce mot fatidique, ce ''non'', elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Ron lui demanda pourquoi.  
  
Il n'eu pour seule réponse : « Ron, je t'aime, je t'assure que je t'aime mais je ne peux pas t'épouser car j'aime encore tu sais qui et tant que je ne l'aurai oublier je ne pourrai t'épouser. Je suis vraiment désoler ». Ces mots, elle était sûr qu'ils lui avaient transpercé le cœur mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Leur mariage aurait filé droit à la catastrophe si elle l'avait épouser alors qu'elle aimait toujours l'homme dont elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer son prénom.  
  
Après qu'elle lui est dit cela, il parti en direction de la sortie. Pendant que tout le monde partait, elle était descendu de l'autel et s'était assit sur les marches, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cet amour qui l'empêchait d'épouser Ron était mort depuis quelques années. Elle s'était écroulé par terre quand elle l'avait appris. C'était Ron qui lui avait annoncé et il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la consoler en vain. Cet amour qu'elle n'avait jamais quitter et ne la quitterai probablement jamais d'après elle. Cette nouvelle l'avait réduite à néant c'était comme si elle c'était reçut un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Et encore la souffrance était trop grande pour la comparer à ce châtiment.  
  
Elle mit du temps pour se reconstruire, pour essayer d'oublier mais cet amour, ce premier amour ne l'avait jamais quitter. Sur ces marches d'autel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, de penser que si il était encore là, ça aurai était avec lui qu'elle se serai marié. Dans cette robe blanche, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser d'avoir souiller leur amour si fort. Elle l'aimait et l'aimerai toujours.  
  
Mais alors qu'il ne restait que quelque personne, il y eu des exclamations de surprise. Ron était parti depuis longtemps et avait d'ailleurs trouvé ses explications peu valable. Elle releva la tête pour savoir pourquoi il y avait toute ces exclamations. A travers ses yeux embrumé, elle n'y voyait pas grand chose cependant elle le reconnu tout de suite. Dans l'allée centrale se tenait l'amour de sa vie. Il était là, elle le voyait, cependant elle avait peur que ce ne soit son esprit qui lui joue des tours. Mais quand elle entendu son nom dans les murmures autour d'elle. Elle n'eu plus aucun doute. Hermione se leva, chancelante tant l'émotion était forte en cet instant, tant son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avança le long de l'allée, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance, allant de plus en plus vite.  
  
Lui s'était apparemment rendu conte que la cérémonie avait était annulé et il se mit à avancé vers la femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Vers la femme qui avait tant pleurait sa mort. Hermione s'était mit à courir et s'était jeté dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec fougue. Il répondit à son baiser. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui dit tout bas : « Pourquoi ? pourquoi tu m'a laissé ? pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné au moment ou j'avait le plus besoin de toi ? je t'aime ! tu m'entends, Drago, je t'aime ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'abandonne, plus jamais. » Son visage était rouge tant elle avait pleuré et tout humide des larme qu'elle versait. Celui-ci ne pu répondre, il la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Le bonheur de la revoir était trop intense pour le briser.  
  
Pendant toutes ces années il avait soufère autant qu'elle de leur séparation. Finalement comme personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui depuis quelques mois, il l'avait déclaré mort. Et Hermione avait soufère. Cependant s'il n'avait pu donner de nouvelle de lui, c'était uniquement à cause de son père qui le retenait prisonnier. Pendant des années, il se recevait des doloris tous les jours. Mais ce qui lui avait permis de tenir était son amour pour Hermione et l'envie de revoir, un jour, son visage.  
  
Une semaine avant leur retrouvaille, Drago avait pu s'enfuire mais ses forces étant diminué, il avait eu le plus grand mal à venir jusqu'à l'église. Car même si les elfes de maison le nourrissaient c'était trop peu avec tout ce qu'il subissait. Quand il était arrivait à l'église, il était si exténué qu'il avait grand peine à tenir debout mais quand il vit sa bien- aimé sur les marches de l'autel il avait repris toute sa force et c'était mit à avancer lentement entendant des murmures sur son passage. Mais qu'un porter puisse qu'il allait être à nouveau près d'elle.  
  
Quand elle releva sa tête il vit ses yeux noisettes emplit de larmes ce qui provoqua une douleur indéfinissable au creux de son ventre. Quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il sentit son parfum enivrant. Il ne sut quoi répondre à ses paroles. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leur lèvres ne voulant plus jamais se séparer. Mais Drago étant épuisait, leur baiser s'interrompit et il tomba à terre. Hermione affolait demanda de l'aide. Mais Drago l'appela. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit :  
  
- C'est pas la peine. Je sais que je suis condamné. Mon Hermione, je t'aime. Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis revenu. Je voulais contempler ton visage d'ange une dernière fois. Tu as était le soleil qui a éclairé ma vie. C'est toi qui m'a permis de tenir quand j'était retenu de force par mon père. Je t'aime. Ne pleure pas, soit forte pour nous, pour notre amour. Tu as était la seule que j'ai jamais aimé. Mais je dois mourir...  
  
- Pourquoi Drago ? je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas revivre les dernières années que j'ai vécu, je préfère mourir. Drago ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie. Je t'aime.  
  
Hermione pleurait tout son soule. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et maintenant qu'il lui était revenu, on voulait lui enlever de nouveau. Elle lui répéta qu'elle l'aimait tellement de fois que sa gorge c'était enflammé. Il lui dit un dernier ''je t'aime'' en souriant, avant de s'éteindre pour toujours. Hermione continua de pleurer, pleurer, pleurer... Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.  
  
Elle lui fit un enterrement avec les plus grands honneurs. Mais chaque jour, elle souffrait qu'il ne soit plus là. C'était encore pire qu'avant. Ne pouvant supporter de vivre plus longtemps sans lui, elle préféra se donnait la mort à l'aide d'une potion.  
  
FIN 


End file.
